


Acceptance

by TheSchubita



Series: The Big 80's Movie Mash-Up AU [7]
Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, George gives Biff a stern talking to, M/M, it's all Ferris' fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSchubita/pseuds/TheSchubita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George McFly is actually terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Biff is a bit of a poor sod here, and George is awesome.

Despite what Biff might have said about (or to) George McFly when they were in school together, he never once called him stupid. Sure, George had had his head in the clouds and he had been a major pushover, but George was _not_ stupid. Biff was pretty sure George had counted two and two together about the time travel thing. Really, Marty was in such denial it was a bit sad, actually.

 

That was why he was really not surprised when George cornered him one day at the supermarket.

 

.

 

“Hello, Biff,” a smooth voice said from behind him. Biff almost dropped the pudding he had been holding. He turned around.

 

“Uh, hey, Mr. McFly,” he said awkwardly. It was still weird to call his former classmate “Mister”. George nodded.

 

“Doing your groceries I see,” George continued. Then he looked down at the pudding Biff was still holding. “Hm. Those are the ones Marty really likes,” George remarked. Biff swallowed.

 

“Uh, he does?” he tried to go for nonchalant. If the raised eyebrow was anything to go by, it didn’t work. George’s expression was unreadable, and it made Biff very nervous.

 

“You know,” George began conversationally, “Lorraine and I received a most remarkable letter today.” Biff blinked. That was an odd conversation starter.

 

“Well,” George continued, “the letter itself wasn’t what was remarkable, though entertaining,” George reached into his pocket, pulling something out. “Did you know that my wife and that Ferris boy have an active correspondence with each other?” Biff felt his stomach drop.

 

“No,” he squeaked. If Bueller was involved, it couldn’t be anything good. George smiled, though it didn’t make Biff feel at ease at all.

 

“Take a look at what he sent with his letter,” George said, holding out a folded piece of paper out to Biff. He took it with some hesitation, folding it open. He stared at the picture, then closed his eyes. Fuck, he was going to _kill_ Bueller.

 

“I, uh-“ Biff started, but stopped. Yeah, like a shallow excuse would work with the elder McFly. George was still smiling pleasantly, but now it had a dangerous edge to it. He took the picture back from Biff, studying it carefully.

 

“Did you know,” George said suddenly, “that Marty only sleeps like that when feels completely at ease?” Biff stared. Then he shook his head. Marty pretty much always slept like that when he was over. George smiled at that, but it was more like a grimace this time.

 

“I thought so. After all, you’re not that long intimate with each other, right?”

 

What. The. Actual. Fuck? Biff felt like he might puke because of nerves any second. George rolled his eyes.

 

“Please,” he said. “Of course I knew that my son was in an intimate relationship with another man. I don’t know why you kids think we’d have a problem with it – it is 1987, after all.” Oh, god, Biff really didn’t want to have a talk about his sexuality with George McFly of all people, especially since he was banging his son. But George was apparently on a roll.

 

“I suppose since Marty thinks I don’t know about that crappy Delorean that travels through time,” so Biff _had_ been right, “it shouldn’t come as a surprise that he thinks I don’t know about him and you,” George shrugged. Biff honestly wanted to just drop everything and make run for it, but he was a badass, damnit, and he wouldn’t run from someone like George McFly.

 

“Marty’s in vehement denial about you knowing about the time travel thing,” he told George. “But I think that’s because he doesn’t want to deal with it just yet,” he added. Maybe he could steer the conversation away from anything sexual.

 

“Hm,” George muttered. “You could be right. Maybe I should have a talk with him when he gets back for the holidays,” he mused. Biff shrugged. George focused on Biff again. Shit.

 

“Why are there two of you in the same time? Are you from a parallel universe, or are you _him_ from 1955?” George asked, and Biff would have laughed, because the curiosity in George’s voice was so painstakingly obvious. What a nerd. Instead, he grimaced.

 

“It’s really weird, and you’d have to ask Doc Brown for the exact works, but I was basically split in two in 1955 when Marty traveled back again.” Biff sighed. “Then they kidnapped me back here and faked some documents in case of trouble,” he finished.

 

“Huh,” George said. “What a strange story. Maybe I could use that in a novel,” he mumbled, more to himself than Biff. “Biff,” George said, and Biff involuntarily straightened at the steel in George’s tone, “you seem like a good lad and Marty obviously likes you.” Biff wasn’t trembling. He _wasn’t_. “But if I ever suspect my son is miserable because of you, I will make sure your life will be hell,” George told Biff evenly.

 

“Yessir,” Biff said quickly. George studied Biff a moment longer, before he smiled and clapped Biff roughly on the back.

 

“Good lad,” George smiled. “Now, Lorraine insists you come by for a cup of coffee sometime,” he told Biff. Biff gawked at George. And George had the audacity to _laugh at Biff_. “Calm down, Biff. She framed and hung the picture she received in the entrance hall. She complimented the angle that Ferris shot and she finds it ‘absolutely endearing’,” George said sheepishly. Biff felt like he was going to faint any given moment.

 

“She’s- She’s fine with it?” Biff asked. This was so anticlimactic. “I mean it doesn’t bother her that- that we’re-“

“That you’re together?” George asked knowingly. “No,” he said, smiling fondly. “There are very few things that truly bother Lorraine. As long that Marty’s happy, she’s happy.” Biff looked to the ground, feeling a bit ashamed. Those two were _good_ people, and all he’d done back then was harass and bully them.

 

“I, I’m-“ Biff started, but couldn’t continue. George looked at him with a strange expression, as if he understood what Biff was trying to say.

 

“It’s okay, man,” George said. Biff looked up again, startled. “It was a long time ago, and you seem different now.” George shrugged. “I agree with Lorraine. If Marty’s happy, I’m happy.” Biff was a bit overwhelmed. Marty would _never_ believe this. “But, erm, it would be best if you didn’t mention anything about time travel at the house,” George said carefully. “Lorraine doesn’t know, and I think it’s for the best if it stays that way.”

 

“Sure thing,” Biff nodded. Too many people knew about that anyways. George nodded, turning to leave.

 

“See you around, Biff,” he said, giving a lazy wave before walking away. Biff was silent for a few moments.

 

“What the _fuck_ just happened?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well, George you sly bastard. I'm sure you gave Biff quite a scare. Also, character development, yay! Biff is not, as mentioned before, a dumb goon. He is often portrayed like that, but he's not, thank you very much. I am enjoying developing his character. He went from mostly-a-dick-to-everyone-except-Marty to not-as-much-of-an-ass-anymore.  
> Why does he feel bad about George? Because he's human and he's on a road of self-discovery. He's from 30 in the past, and while he adjusted well, I imagine kids from the fifties were very much different than from the eighties. Biff is slowly discovering his "nice" side. Don't worry though, he's not going to turn into some mushy marshmallow. He's still Biff, but Biff with a different perspective for starters. Also, I hear having a human ball of sunshine constantly near you helps too.  
> He feels guilty in case of George an Lorraine, because he is capable of understanding when he wronged someone. As I said, being chucked ahead 30 years in the future usually changes your perspective. That doesn't mean it's easy to talk about it, because he's partly ashamed, and partly too proud, or stubborn to admit a fault. 
> 
> I look forward to Marty's and George's talk!
> 
> I really really really enjoy writing these! I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
